


Any Way You Want It

by Persephoneshadow



Series: Sing a Song of Sex Puns [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dean Has Issues, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Grocery Store, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sam is a Saint, Sarcastic Castiel, Smut, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneshadow/pseuds/Persephoneshadow
Summary: “You’re being absurd. Of course I want to spend the time with you,” Cas sighs. “And I assume you are interested in progressing to anal sex in our activities, given your groceries.”Dean doesn’t know why he’s surprised. Could be the way Cas says it: causal and just this side of bitchy and bored.“Yeah, I…yeah…” Dean sighs, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “I mean, if that’s a thing you’re…into.”“I could make an innuendo here,” Cas notes and Dean laughs despite himself. Maybe he’s just tired or maybe he’s just getting used to sexy Cas or whatever. “But yes. I’m amenable.”“Ooo, you know I get hot when you talk amenability.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, guys! I continued a WIP! Thanks to Sarah and Nat for the betas and to my new computer for functioning so I could actually write.

They don’t usually go to grocery stores.

There’s fuckall in Lebanon and the closest place to get supplies is a Walmart that makes Dean’s skin crawl. They end up there a good amount so, scratch that, they don’t usually go to _nice_ grocery stores. The places on the road where they end up are all wilted celery and the pungent scent of blue collar despair. Dean can cook pretty much anything with ingredients from a Gas N’ Sip, so it doesn’t bug too often, but sometimes it’s nice to stop and pretend that they belong at one of the swanky places where they have little samples of cheese and eighteen kinds of bread.

There’s a swanky "fresh market" about eighty miles east of the bunker that Dean likes to hit on the way home sometimes, and even though Sam’s bitching about getting home after a dead-end hunt in Colorado, that’s where they are, because god fucking damnit they’re gonna get Cas some chicken that actually tastes like chicken for once. It’s one of those really big nice ones too where you can buy soap and socks and shit, so everyone scatters to the wind the second they get inside. Which is probably why Dean ends up wandering the aisles after twenty minutes looking for Sam and Cas so they can buy the chicken and get home and eat it.

He finds Sam in the little section for magazines and books perusing the racks and pointedly ignoring him.

“Shouldn’t you be, like, licking the fresh eggplants or something?” Dean asks, and gets the barest eye roll in response.

“You have vegetables in the basket, you know,” Sam says, picking up an issue of Mother Jones.

“Well, I knew you’d pitch a fit if I didn’t.”

“Uh huh,” Sam says. “’Cause I went deaf for the conversation where you asked Cas if he’d tried carrots yet.”

“Shut up,” Dean mutters and Sam does a bad job of hiding his smirk. “Where’d he get to anyway?”

“I lost him around the feminine products and condom aisle,” Sam answers and Dean starts to have heart palpitations. “He was looking curious and I am not in the mood for answering those questions.”

“Oh. Awesome.” Dean thinks he does a pretty good job of keeping his voice as even and not a strangled pant. At least, Sam doesn’t remark on it, so, small blessings. “I’m gonna…” Dean makes a vague gesture and almost drops the shopping basket. “Find Cas. Uh, meet you at the front.”

“Uh huh.”

Dean hightails it and tries to play it off as annoyance. Time to find the former angel that got himself lost in the condom aisle because this is Dean’s life: narrowly avoiding getting eaten by monsters and weird conversations with the guy he’s been hooking up with.

So. Yeah. He’s sleeping with Cas. That’s a thing that’s happening. And pretty regularly too. It’s been about four weeks so far and Dean has gotten to a point where he can convince himself it’s totally cool and not worth freaking out over about sixty percent of the time. Sure, a pretty good chunk of that not freaked out time is when he’s unconscious, but it’s still time he’s not actively angsting out about…whatever this thing is that’s going on. Okay, maybe the rack time doesn’t count, because a sizable portion of it now involves an ex-angel passed out next to him. And that kinda freaks him out even while unconscious because he has a moron brother who doesn’t knock. Also because three days ago Cas didn’t wake up in time to sneak out while Sam was running which resulted in twenty terrifying minutes of suspense getting Cas out without Sam noticing. But when _not_ unconscious, a lot of the time Dean’s too blissed out from sharing orgasms with someone on the regular for the first time in fucking years to care. Of course, the fact he’s fooling around with _Cas_  (ex-angel, dude, source of a whole mess of feeling Dean never touches) cancels out some of the bliss with pure terror. A lot of the time they’re working or driving and things are normal, and it’s not until Dean looks across the room and catches Cas smirking that he remembers that boning a former warrior of god is a new kind of weird even for him.

A former warrior of god who is nowhere to be found in the damn condom aisle, where Dean is now alone staring at rack of Astroglide and Trojans.

Now, if you want to get really technical, and who doesn’t, he and Cas aren’t actually fucking. Or, they haven’t. There have been some great blow jobs. Cas is a really smart dude and a likes to get good at human skills fast out of pure spite it sometimes seems. He’s done things to things to Dean with his fingers too that have been kind of amazing and had Dean wondering what Cas has been googling. In return Dean’s made it his personal mission to see if he can get Cas to either fall over or pass out from just blowing him, strictly as a matter of professional pride. He came really close last week but then they just ended up in a really uncomfortable position in the broom closet and Dean had been the one with a weird bruise. There were also fun times in a condo shower too after their last real hunt - that had been a nice Christmas treat until they'd actually had to call Sam and ask him to bring clothes. Still, as of now, no one’s dick has needed a condom or a lube. But that doesn’t mean Dean hasn’t thought about it a bit. Just a teensy tiny bit. About sinking his cock into Cas’s tight heat and making him writhe and shake as Dean fucks into him so that the headboard smacks against the concrete walls and…shit. No boners in the grocery store.

Cas hasn’t specifically asked for it, but there is a list that exists somewhere and they're obviously working towards it. Earlier in the day they almost crossed off Dean getting two fingers in Cas, as an apology after the broom closet incident. It had been a nice change, really, finishing off Cas’s mysteriously acquired bottle of lube in a hotel room all to themselves in lovely Colorado, and the noise Cas had made when Dean found his prostate was amazing…Until Sam had knocked to tell Cas that the police had caught the killer they thought was a shifter had been arrested and confessed. Dean had practically jumped off the bed freaking out and that had been the inglorious end of that.

So maybe he’s making dinner for Cas for a more reasons than just wanting to give him some good grub. Dean walks briskly away from the display, and honestly, he has no idea how the lube and condoms made it into the basket. No idea.

He finds Cas in the bread aisle, looking curious and perplexed, as usual, and staring at the nice suburban mom with boots and bangs that’s feeling the loaves for freshness.

“Was the mechanical slicing of bread really that great a boon for humanity?” Cas asks without even looking up at Dean. “Surely you had bigger concerns that would have made better landmark achievements.”

The woman next to them gives Cas a confused and slightly creeped-out look as Cas cautiously imitates the woman’s earlier action of pressing on the bread, but without the same intent.

“I think it’s just a thing people say,” Dean sighs. “Maybe slicing bread was hard or something.”

“I have no doubt of that, but it’s still a strange phrase,” Cas mutters. “Then again most of your idioms are.”

“Cas.” The ex-angel finally turns to look at Dean, face innocent. “Stop fondling the sourdough. We’re scaring people.”

“Did you get the correct chips?” Cas asks back as the woman edges away from them.

Dean nods. “Kettle cooked, dill pickle flavor. Just like you asked.”

The bright grin that spreads over Cas’s face makes Dean wonder how happy he could make Cas if he actually did something worthwhile for him. Not even naked something, just…more than blow jobs and getting him the good chips or making sure to order pineapple on the pizza or chicken dinner. Something legit to make this whole stuck with the mud monkeys thing worth it. But as it is, Dean’s only got the food and dick options available.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says and Dean feels absurdly proud.

They meet Sam, who apparently wanted to buy ALL the oranges, at the self-check-out, and Dean almost gets away with the extra purchases in the basket without his brother noticing. Almost.

“Really, Dean?” Sam sighs, picking up the condoms. “You planning on hitting the town after dinner?”

“Shut up, I’m a grown man,” Dean snaps before Sam’s eyes fall on the lube and go wide. “You’re out of lotion, by the way.”

“Oh, gross, Dean!” Sam yelps and throws the condoms back at his brother.

Dean glances at Cas, who has been watching the whole exchange with discerning suspicion. He doesn’t say anything of course, just starts munching on his chips before they're even in the Impala. Cas looks content as he takes his regular spot sprawled in the back seat without complaint at the start on the final leg home.

Cas has been generally cool with keeping the whole fuck buddies or whatever the thing they have going is, under wraps. He gets that the ensuing feelings talk and awkwardness is worth the subterfuge for Dean and Dean’s grateful for it. The biggest obstacle to keeping Sam in the dark is noise issues in the bunker, as in both Dean and Cas are loud when they get going and Dean is not confident on the sound proofing in either of their rooms. Hunts should be easier, and aside from fun naked time in the condo, but they’ve only had the dang thing in Colorado. The result is a lot of biting lips and moaning into pillows or fooling around fast when Sam’s out. But if they’re gonna move beyond that and use Dean’s impulse buys to work down Cas’s list, they’re gonna need a bit more privacy. Or gags…That’s not a bad idea but it’s no something Dean is gonna think about right now because a boner in the car is just as bad as one in the grocery store. Probably worse because Cas will know (the fucker always does).

Sam’s phone pings with a text message alert and Dean raises an eyebrow in interest. The only folks that have that number are hunters or people that are as good enough as.

“Hey, Donna may have caught us a case,” Sam says, confirming Dean’s guess. “Three bodies dropped in Wisconsin, missing some organs it sounds like.”

“She say which ones?” Dean asks, noting the interest in Cas’s expression in the rearview mirror.

“Nope. Doesn’t have access to the coroner’s reports yet and she can’t get away from work right away. She’s gonna try and take a peek later tonight on the DL.”

“'On the DL?' Really, Sam?”

“What? It’s a thing people say,” Sam protests. “You say it!”

“Do not.”

“Yes you do,” Cas interjects and Dean glares at him over his shoulder in betrayal.

“Whatever,” Dean grumbles. “Can we wait to hear what bits got taken before we head to Wisconsin? Don’t wanna waste the produce.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sam scoffs and Dean scowls at him reflexively.

“What?”

“Just sayin, you’re not usually so into…produce.”

Cas clears his throat from the back of the car, and both brothers look back at him. “I was personally looking forward to dinner,” he notes. As far as Dean is concerned that settles things and if Sam is gonna bitch about it, then…well, Dean’s the one driving. He turns up Journey on the radio and sets his eyes back on the road.

 

Dinner turns out fucking awesome, if Dean does say so himself. He does the carrots with maple syrup the way he saw on some cooking show and Sam’s too busy inhaling them to even be a bitch about it. Cas also makes some great appreciative noises that do nothing for Dean’s 'no boners at the table' resolution. Donna calls Sam while they’re doing the dishes and Dean does a real good job at not drifting closer to Cas when he hands him plates to dry while the Moose is distracted in the hall by the call. He only gets closer by two or three inches, totally innocent. And when their elbows knock and Cas gives him a curious look – a look Dean’s gotten to know recently – Dean’s cheeks only heat _a bit_. It’s not his fault that he can practically read what Cas is thinking, and knows it involves someone’s hands and someone else’s ass and…

“So, get this.”

Cas steps away gracefully and Dean only splashes one hand into the dish water as Sam stomps back in, eyes on his phone.

“I’m not gonna like this am I?” Dean says, calculating the drive time to Wisconsin in his head already.

“All three vics were missing their pituitary glands.”

“A kitsune?” Cas asks.

“Sounds like,” Sam sighs and Dean’s skin is already crawling.

“Great. Hope it’s not a pissed off teen with a grudge against me,” Dean mutters.

“The last kitsune you encountered; you think it might be the son you left alive?” Cas states, straight to the point as usual. At least he doesn’t mention the giant fight over it at one of the darker points in their lives. Fuck, Dean doesn't like thinking about that time when they thought Cas was dead and everything went to hell. Not that things have gone great since, but...at least they're all alive and on speaking terms. That's practically a miracle for the three of them at this point.

“I dunno, man. How many kitsunes are there in the US?” Dean says, coming back to himself.

“I don’t think I have an accurate number-”

“That was rhetorical, Cas.”

“Well, I can take it on my own,” Sam offers and Dean’s eyebrows fly high. “Donna’s heading out to meet her friend in Madison that let her know about the deaths. She can be my back up.”

“ _Donna_?” Dean echoes incredulously. “Human ball of sunshine, Donna?”

“A training wheels hunt will be good for her,” Sam shrugs. “Come on, I took out my first kitsune when I was like 14, they’re not exactly high on the scary list.”

“And what are we supposed to do here alone?” Dean asks before he can think. He can actually think of one very specific thing (well, person) he wants to do but that doesn’t mean he should. And getting laid, not matter how good, is never more important than watching Sam’s back.

“I dunno, work on some research on the demon thing, watch all the shows on Netflix you pretend to hate and sneak when I’m asleep.”

“Excuse me?” Dean balks.

“I can see your history, Dean,” Sam tells him. “And there’s nothing wrong with liking _Pretty Little Liars_.”

“You know what, fine, go kitsune hunting with Donna. Cas and I will do something…useful,” Dean huffs and Cas continues to just stand there looking perturbed.

“Sam, are you sure you want to take this one alone?” Cas asks. He’s probably worried that he’s getting ditched for being a burden, but no one feels that way, ever. Dean should probably, like, tell him that at some point though.

“I’m sure, Cas. It’ll be like a vacation,” Sam says with smile whose condescension is thankfully lost on Cas. “I’ll head out bright and early tomorrow. Better start getting ready now.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean says, still irritated just on principle.

Sam smirks. “Unless you want to watch some _Gilmore Girls._ ”

“Shut up,” Dean grumbles and strides out of the kitchen to check the Impala before handing her over to Sam. Dean want to make sure she’s in good shape for another trip and also get a complete inventory of current dings and scratches before Sam puts new ones on her. Dean works for an hour alone, after that Sam joins him in refreshing the ammo and making sure they have sharp knives and machetes – don’t need silver for a kitsune but it never hurts. Cas is on laundry duty.

Soon enough Sam’s got everything ready to go for the morning and everyone is safe in their respective rooms, presumably on their respective beds, chilling or sleeping or whatever. Dean isn’t of course. He’s stewing. He gets ready for bed and pretends to read and frowns at the ceiling and _stews_.

He must be too fucking tired. Because he should be happy that he’s getting his wish, right? A few days just him and Cas. But should he really let Sam take this alone, Donna aside? And fuck, what if Cas isn’t into having time to themselves for…stuff? What if he wants to hog the Netflix and not chill? What if –

“You’re thinking too loudly,” Cas’s voice comes from the door. It’s past eleven, sort of late for him to show, but Dean’s not complaining. He’s in sweats and a long-sleeved tee that was probably once white but has evolved to a mottled sort of grey. It belonged to Dean at some point but Cas claimed it in the first week or so of being human. Most of which he’d spent in bed and…well, Dean doesn’t think about that.

“You can’t read minds anymore,” Dean grumbles. And again he’s thinking about it.

“Sam will be fine. He’s a very capable hunter and you know this,” Cas goes on, ignoring Dean’s scowl and striding towards the bed. He lifts an eyebrow when Dean doesn’t move over immediately.

“Yeah, but maybe…” Dean protests (he does not whine) as he scoots over to make room for Cas.

“Are you nervous about being alone with me here?” Cas asks, voice a bit too flat to be convincingly casual.

“What? No.” Dean’s the one squinting at Cas in confusion for once. It’s a nice change. “I mean, I was maybe worried that _you_ might not…wanna spend that much time with me…”

Cas rolls his eyes as he settles next to Dean on the bed, touching him from knee to shoulder. Cas was never this warm when he was an angel. His grace had been like a core of ice but now he’s always like a furnace next to Dean. It’s one of many changes Dean likes in addition to the libido and Cas not going anywhere. Almost makes up for…well. He’s not thinking about that.

“You’re being absurd. Of course I want to spend the time with you,” Cas sighs. “And I assume you are interested in progressing to anal sex in our activities, given your groceries.”

Dean doesn’t know why he’s surprised. Could be the way Cas says it: causal and just this side of bitchy and bored.

“Yeah, I…yeah…” Dean sighs, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “I mean, if that’s a thing you’re…into.”

“I could make an innuendo here,” Cas notes and Dean laughs despite himself. Maybe he’s just tired or maybe he’s just getting used to sexy Cas or whatever. “But yes. I’m amenable.”

“Ooo, you know I get hot when you talk amenability.” Cas gives Dean an annoyed look that just gets Dean grinning. “We gonna fool around now or are you just here for the company?”

“I might be. It’s adequate company,” Cas says with a shrug and Dean’s almost sort of flattered.

“We could finish what we started in Colorado,” Dean offers but there’s not a lot of heat to it. In all honesty he is tired after driving all day (and a few decades of getting his ass kicked).

“I think that adventure is better saved for another time,” Cas murmurs, his head falling lazily onto Dean’s shoulder. He gives a contented sigh and Dean turns to look at him. His eyes are already closed.

“Did you seriously come in here to use me as a pillow?”

“You also have the nicer mattress,” Cas says through a yawn and shifts closer to Dean. It’s a move one might call snuggling, but that would be completely unacceptable.

“What the hell? Price of admission is at least a hand job,” Dean says, even as he pulls the covers up over them. “Sleeping together with clothes and no sex is weird.”

“We’ve done it before,” Cas argues and Dean huffs because passing out next to an angel in purgatory is hardly the same thing as cuddling. Which he does not do. Or did not do. Because this is actually sort of nice even without an orgasm, and he’s so fucking tired. “Stop stewing. Go to sleep.”

“I’m not…” Dean doesn’t finish. Cas reaches over him and turns off the bedside lamp and plunges them into comfortable darkness. “I hope you didn’t mess with the fucking alarm this time.”

“Of course, Dean.”

 

Cas is a fucking liar. He did screw with the alarm at some unknown point and the anemic beeping wakes Dean up at fucking 4:45 am. Cas grumbles as he crawls over Dean to turn it off. Serves him right for messing with it and waking them at a time when no human or formerly not human should be conscious for any reason whatsoever except…Dean’s too groggy to think of a reason and there’s six feet of warm body still smooshed on top of him, and sliding down under the covers and…oh. Maybe there is a good reason to wake up this early.

Cas pulls down Dean’s sleep pants and takes his half-hard cock in his mouth, licking and sucking as it thickens. It’s lazy and a bit messy and Cas keeps a hand firm on Dean’s hip as the other joins his mouth on Dean’s shaft. Dean doesn’t complain. He fists one hand in the sheets and the other in Cas’s hair and takes everything he’s given with quiet sighs and gasps. His brain is still hazy and now very happy as he imagines how in a few hours they’ll be alone and he’ll be inside Cas again and for the first time. He’s not sure he’s ever wanted to fuck someone quite the way he wants this and also wants…

“Cas.” He breathes out the name when he comes, hips bucking up. The orgasm washes over him in an easy wave, smooth and relaxing and warm. He opens his eyes to the sight of Cas straddling his hips, jerking his own cock quickly with his sweats around his thighs. “Can I…”

“No,” Cas says breathlessly, swatting away Dean's hand. “I enjoy you like this.”

Dean has no idea what to make of that, but he ain’t complaining. He sorta likes that Cas gets off on getting him off, and man, the dark look in Cas’s face, the triumphant raise of his eyebrow as he stares down at Dean and jacks his cock fast and tight? Really fucking hot. So is the way Cas throws his head back as he comes, chest heaving fast and jaw slack. Dean’s sleep shirt catches the mess and he can’t even be bothered to be annoyed about it. Instead is pull off the ruined shirt and chuck it at the hamper. He misses of course.

“Thank you for the use of your mattress,” Cas declares as he climbs off Dean and arranges himself into something almost resembling decent so he can sneak out. At least his dick isn’t hanging out. This time.

“Any time,” Dean says without thinking. Thinking is overrated anyway.

 

 

“Call me when you get to cheese land,” Dean tells Sam as he hands him the key to the Impala an hour or so after dawn. “And if there’s a scratch on her when you get back…”

“You’ll kick my ass, I know,” Sam says, doing that ‘my brother is a moron’ head shake.

“And if you get killed by some second-rate kitsune in Madison both of us are gonna kick your ass,” Dean adds and Cas nods in confirmation beside him.

“Thanks, guys.” Sam knows it’s the closest Dean can get to saying something meaningful, so he takes it. “I’ll say hi to Donna for you. And Cas? Don't let this moron ditch you for half-price nacho night and tail.”

“I’m sure Dean would never exclude me from affordable nachos,” Cas replies as Dean sputters in offence. Sam sends him one more look before heading out the door with a smug smile on his face. Cas turns to Dean with a calm smile. “I’m going to make more coffee.”

Dean blinks in confusion, a records scratch sounding in his brain, as Cas disappears into the bowels of the bunker.

Okay, so it’s not like he was expecting Cas to jump his bones the moment Sam was out of sight but…he also wasn’t thinking his ass would get ditched immediately either. Whatever. He has important shit to do too. He’s like seventy percent sure of that and will be even more sure when he figures out what said shit is.

He’s really close to figuring something out about three hours later, after a shower and a snack (what? He was hungry). He’s doing something close to lurking in the library, a copy of Hot Rod magazine stashed in a large tome on (maybe?) shapeshifters that he thinks is in German propped on his lap. It’s at that point that Cas finally chooses to reemerge from wherever it was he went.

“I didn’t know you read Dutch,” Cas remarks, taking a seat next to Dean.

“Where the hell did you go?” Dean snaps back, pushing the useless book onto the table and turning to face Cas.

“I was doing some final research,” Cas says simply. “I don’t want to risk any injury during the activities we discussed. I can’t imagine that would be arousing.”

“You were researching…sex?”

Cas nods, ignoring Dean in favor of reaching for the discarded book.

“Meaning you were watching porn.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I was only reading,” Cas mutters, handing the magazine back to Dean and flipping through a few pages of the book. “You’re the one that encouraged me to use the internet rather than asking you and Sam. And you’re also the one with the good porn on your computer.”

“Bite me.”

“I intend to at some point, you’re very responsive to it.”

Dean is starting to get the sense that Cas likes rendering him speechless with just a few words and the slightest raise of his eyebrow. He spends a few seconds doing a good impression of a angry goldfish before until Cas finally deigns to look up at him.

“Did you have any other plans for the day or would you prefer to wait until evening for sexual activity?”

“Did you have something else on your to do list?” Dean sputters.

“Half-price nachos does sound economical.” Cas shrugs starts to turn his attention back to the book. Dean heaves a breath and grabs Cas by the shirt.

“Stop pretending to read Danish-”

“Dutch.”

“And come here.”

Kissing Cas rough against a shelf is the best way to wipe the smug look off his gorgeous face. That’s just logic. It also cracks the cool, asshole exterior right down and Cas gets with the program in a second. It’s funny how sometimes making out can be like a fight. Dean wants to take Cas’s breath away and he does, but Cas is determined to take it right back, pawing at Dean and rucking up his shirt as books get knocked off the shelves. Dean likes the feel of Cas’s stubble under his thumbs, shivers at his chill hands on his hips and gives a little moan when Cas bites at his lip.

“See?” Cas mutters, fingers sliding under the waistband of Dean’s underwear and jeans. “Responsive.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean wedges his leg between Cas’s thighs and grinds up against where he’s hardening in his jeans then dips his head and nips at Cas’s throat and Cas gasps. “So are you.”

“Why do you feel this needs to be a competition?” Cas asks, low and dangerous, grabbing Dean’s ass hard and pressing them together so that Dean lets out a whimper of pleasure at the friction.

“I…urughhh…don’t…” Dean’s not sure what the argument he was going to make was. He’s too busy kissing (mouth, jaw, ears) and being kissed (cheeks, neck, collarbone) and bitten (still collarbone – _fuck_ ) to remember. They grind their clothed cocks together, desperate for friction and more as two horny idiots just let with the house to themselves for the first time in ages should be.

“I guess it could be,” Cas murmurs as he pinches Dean’s nipple through the fabric of his tee so that it takes a moment for Dean to register Cas even spoke.

“Could be what?” Dean pants.

“A competition.” Cas pulls back to fix Dean with a look that’s predatory and discerning at the same time. And also fucking hot.

“You’re kidding me,” Dean says but of course Cas isn’t kidding. “Like what? Loser is the one the comes first?”

Cas bites his lip and Dean reminds himself to not give him anymore ideas. “Agreed.”

Cas is the one that pushes them away from the shelf and pretty much drags Dean towards the rooms, he’s not sure which one they’re going for until he’s pushed onto familiar memory foam. Hell yeah, home territory. Cas manages to be pretty sexy pulling off his tee and jeans, apparently not wearing shoes and socks around the bunker has its advantages. Dean only manages to get his shirt and his boots off before Cas is done and starts helping Dean out, impressively undoing Dean’s belt with one hand while he traps Dean beneath him in another kiss.

“So, you sure you’re ready for this?” Dean asks, trying to catch his breath as they push down his jeans, his cock springing free at just the right moment to cause some confusion as to what he might be talking about. Cas quirks an eyebrow at him. “I mean the…the fucking part. I mean…”

“I understand, Dean, and your concern is very touching,” Cas says and it’s one hundred percent sincere which makes Dean’s heart flutter a bit too much. But he’s just being a decent person. He wants this is be a good first time for Cas, because the guy doesn’t get enough nice things…Not that this isn’t a nice thing for Dean too. It’s really nice. Cas pressed on top of him, hot cock against Dean – it’s fucking amazing. Dean kisses him hungrily as they rut until they break breathlessly apart.

“So, uh, how are we…” Dean’s gonna remember how to use his words any minute now.

“I have a general idea of how to proceed,” Cas says, shifting so that he can get a hand on Dean’s leaking dick and stroking a few time then gently fondling his balls.

“Yeah, well, research is one thing but…oh fuck…wait…” Dean’s protest dissolves into a groan as Cas continues to massage around his hole with one finger. It’s not the first time Cas has done this, and usually Dean’s kind of a slut for it, but this is done with intention and that means… “Cas, hold on…I…”

Cas stills immediately, real concern in his blue eyes. “Is this not correct?”

“No, I thought…” Dean swallows. Come on, idiot, time to communicate like a real boy. “I thought you wanted me to fuck _you_.”

“Oh. I do,” Cas answers quickly. “Eventually, but…I’m far more interested in penetrating you at this instant.” Dean probably looks like an idiot, shocked and confused, the appearance of Cas’s worried eyes is any indication. “Being inside you; it sounds very nice and you’re also responsive to…” Cas catches himself and licks his lips shyly. “I can wait, if you’re not comfortable with that.”

“No!” Dean says, louder and more vehement than he meant to be. “I mean, no…I, just gotta, uh, readjust my expectations and shit. It’s been a long time since I played catcher.” Cas looks confused again.

“Your experience still exceeds mine,” Cas mutters and Dean catches his cheek to stop him from avoiding his eyes. Cas takes a deep breath and, shit, it’s one of those moments between them that makes this whole thing extra complicated.  “I’d appreciate your instruction, if you’re alright with letting me…”

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good,” Dean whispers.

Cas nods and kisses Dean carefully, gently, like they’re starting from scratch. Dean’s pretty sure the kiss is part of a plan, because it’s languid and deep and shorts out most of his higher brain function. The tension in his body that had reared up seeps slowly from his muscles and he relaxes back into the mattress. Only then does Cas start moving his finger again, careful and exploratory.

“Good?” Cas asks, breathless with excitement.

Dean nods emphatically. “Really good. Uh…lube…”

“Right.”

Dean hates the loss of Cas’s weight above him, but he takes the opportunity to adjust his position on the bed as Cas rummages through the nightstand. Soon enough Cas is back and between his legs, lube and condoms in hand and a perplexed look on his face.

“Do we need these?” Cas asks earnestly, holding up the condoms. “I’m free of disease, I’m sure, and…”

“Uh, no, we can skip those…I’m good,” Dean tries to sound relaxed and fails.

“Are you sure?” Cas looks understandably unconvinced.

“I, uh, haven’t done, uh, this, without one before…” Dean confesses and Cas’s face darkens with fresh concern. Dean swallows down his panic and rubs a hand over Cas’s shoulder. “It’ll be a first for both of us. That’s fair, right?” Cas still looks cautious, but for some reason that just makes Dean more determined. “C’mere.”

Dean tugs Cas into a kiss and it’s tender and gentle again, reassuring. If this is what Cas wants and fuck, Dean’s gonna give it to him. And no, that doesn’t make this something special or meaningful, it’s just sex. This is just what you do for a person when they’ve given everything up for you and deserve so much more.

Cas pulls away and keeps eye contact with Dean as he opens the lube and gets his fingers slicked up. He’s watched Dean do this to him before, the fingering part at least, so he knows the routine. He kisses down Dean’s chest and stomach, mouth and dry hand pausing to give some attention to Dean’s flagging erection. It only take a few moments of sucking and lapping at the precome at the crown before Dean’s fully hard again. The first touch of Cas’s lubed finger at his hole makes Dean hiss at the cold but it melts into a sigh of pleasure instantly as one finger slides smoothly inside him.

“Is that alright?” Cas asks, his voice a warm rumble against Dean’s thighs.

“Yeah…yeah, very alright.”  Dean’s voice is already thin and broken in a seriously embarrassing way but his ability to care is fading with each careful movement of Cas’s finger inside him. He bites his lips on a little moan an Cas circles and probes deeper. “Good. Yeah, just like…and if you bend…Oh fuck!”

“We’re working up to that,” Cas mutters and Dean’s too strung out from the buzzing pleasure of Cas hitting his prostate to snap at him for the snark. Dean gasps when Cas bends his finger just right again, not even noticing the slight burn of being stretched, and before he knows it Cas has added another finger.

God, he forgot how this felt. Or maybe it never quite felt like this, considering the rush and the shame and the dark that had hung over every others time he’s bottomed. He already feels so full and stretched, and the thought of Cas’s not-insubstantial dick replacing his fingers has got him whining with need and anticipation.

“More?” Cas asks, and he can’t quite keep the smugness out of his voice. Dean gives a low grunt in reply, bucking his hips up. Cas, ever the show off, wraps his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, teasing the slit with his tongue as he adds a third finger. Dean arches off the bed, Cas’s free hand tight on his thigh, and tries not to come right there. He’s so gonna lose this stupid contest and never hear the end of it.

“What are the stakes?” Dean hears himself say from a thousand miles away. Cas’s mouth pops off and Dean tries to focus on the look of utter confusion on his face. “For the…competition.”

“You’re serious?” Cas moves so that his face is inches from Dean's, fingers still pumping in and out, stretching Dean more and more.

“You afraid of losing?” Dean asks, trying to work up some bravado, which Cas quickly breaks apart by grazing his prostate again. " _Fuck._ "

“Not remotely,” Cas smirks. Dean really wants to glare but he just ends up tugging Cas down to kiss him, rough and needy. Cas is grinning when he pulls back. “Loser buys the nachos,” Cas declares, bending a finger just so. Fucking hell…

“Deal,” Dean manages to say, gritting his teeth. “You ready to start trying?”

Cas narrows his eyes with the look that Dean recognizes. He’s going to regret this in the best way. “Spread your legs.” The order might actually make Dean harder, if that were possible. He’s not sure. He complies quickly, adjusting himself as Cas grabs a pillow and wedges it under Dean’s ass. “I read that this might be more comfortable…unless you’d prefer we not face each other.”

“I uh…” Dean didn’t think about that. He’s having trouble thinking at all because Cas’s fingers are gone and he’s so empty all of a sudden. He watches Cas slick his cock with lube, jacking himself a few times before fixing Dean with a look of curious lust.

“I’d prefer to see your face, personally,” Cas says and Dean remembers he was supposed to be answering a question. Well if that’s what Cas wants, that’s what he gets.

“Then get in me,” Dean says softly.

Cas takes a deep breath, nodding as if he’s drawing up his resolve and determination. Dean’s finger tips graze Cas’s knuckles as he reaches between them, helping to guide Cas’s cock to his entrance. With a shaking breath Cas pushes slowly inside and Cas guides their hands away. For an insane second Dean wants to intertwine his fingers with Cas’s. But no. Uh uh. This is not that. This is just sex and fuck it if he’s been wanting and imagining this forever, that’s not the point. The point is that…oh god, the point is Cas sliding into him and it’s amazing and so what if he grabs Cas’s arm (his _arm_ okay?) he’s gotta grab something because _fuck_.

“This feels…” Cas pants, his eyes half closed as he holds himself still above Dean once he’s fully sheathed.

“Yeah,” Dean whispers. “I know”

“Can I…”

“Fuck yeah.”

Cas pulls almost all the way out then slowly thrusts back in and Dean groans like a three dollar whore in encouragement. Cas repeats the movement, faster this time but still cautious. It’s so good and Cas’s cock is hot and glorious inside him but it’s not enough. Dean hitches his legs a bit higher and moves his hips to meet Cas, clenching around him as best he can so that Cas’s eyes fly open.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean commands, summoning up the very last dregs of his defiance. “Fuck me like you mean it.” And there’s the look he wants, the horny-spiteful-are-you-kidding-me-you-ridiculous-human look that promises everything.

Cas grabs the meat of Dean’s ass with a growl and finally starts fucking him in earnest. It’s so much better than Dean remembers, maybe because he can feel every centimeter of Cas’s unsheathed cock inside. The slide and the heat and the fullness is fantastic and amazing and…all the adjectives. Cas does something, moves or adjusts or something, and he hits the sweet spot and Dean gives up trying to hold back or be quiet. At least Cas seems to be having just as good a time, groaning and sweating as he drives home into Dean. And Dean take it all, relishing each thrust and gasp. He’s already coming apart before Cas gets a hand on his bobbing cock and the second Cas starts stroking, Dean’s done for. He feels the tension building and he nearly closes his eyes, but stops himself. He wants to watch Cas watch this.

Maybe it’s the eye contact that does it, Dean’s not sure, and it’s a theory he probably has to test, but the moment he locks gazes with Cas he breaks and comes, gushing white on both their stomachs. Something about making him come really does it for Cas, but it’s not long before he’s stuttering and shaking and following Dean over the edge. Cas doesn’t close his eyes when he comes either and Dean just smiles as he watches. Dean knows he’s gonna feel gross with come in his ass later, but right now he just feels possessed and used in the best way possible. Even when Cas pulls out he still feels good, fucked out and boneless and maybe even kinda joyful.

They lie next to each other, staring at the ceiling and catching their breath and when Dean finally gets back enough energy and motor control to look over at Cas, he’s smiling.

“That was…extremely enjoyable,” Cas says.

“It fucking awesome, is what you mean.”

“Yes. Pardon me. That was fucking awesome.”

A laugh bubbles from deep in Dean’s chest. He’s still waiting for the glow to fade but it seems to be sticking around for a while, which is kinda…great, given that they’ve got some time.

“Guess I owe you some nachos.”

 

Dean’s never actually taken Cas to Lebanon’s only decent bar. The few times they’ve been out since Cas got his wings clipped for good it’s been after hunts. Cas wasn’t super into it, really, but he’d indulged Dean’s need for cheap booze and stale bar nuts. It had been weird and depressing to see Cas drowning his sorrows in flat PBR, so they hadn’t stayed long at any of those dives. The only bar where Cas ever seemed to have a remotely good time was the one in Iowa they went to before they hooked up that first time (which might have been a factor) and now this one. It’s a relief to see Cas out and about, relaxed and smiling for once. And hell, Dean’s taking credit for the relaxed part cause a few orgasms, a nap, lunch and a nice drive (even if it was in Cas’s damn Continental) will do that for anyone.

It’s a slow night, still early, and they’re taking it easy on the drinks since they have a ride home ahead of them at some point in the future. Donnie is as friendly as usual when he deposits their nachos in front of them before heading back behind the bar.

“Hey, hold on a sec,” Dean says before Cas sets in. He pulls the nachos to him and takes out his phone, snickering as he does.

“Dean…” Cas sighs, as Dean takes a picture of the overflowing plate and his raised middle finger. “Sam won’t find that amusing.”

“Yeah, but I do.” Dean grins as he sends the message. Cas pulls the nachos back, rolling his eyes before taking the first bite. Dean can hear the internal monologue along the lines of ‘this is the idiot I’m stuck with.’ “Hey, make sure to get the jalapenos, those are the best part.”

“I know how to eat nachos, Dean.”

“I’m just looking out for you.”

It’s Cas’s phone the dings a few minutes later, interrupting an argument about sour cream distribution. Dean’s not at all surprised to glimpse Sam’s name on the screen before Cas opens up the message.

“Sam is apologizing for you being an asshole.”

“He didn’t say…” Dean grabs Cas’s phone from his hands to read the message himself. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

“That was the impression you were trying to make. I don’t see why you’re perturbed.”

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side,” Dean says through a mouthful.

Cas grabs for his phone but Dean holds it out of reach, trying not to choke as he laughs and turns on Cas’s camera. “Dean, what are you…”

“Smile.” Dean leans into Cas, making sure to get the nachos in frame and flip off the camera. Cas isn’t looking at the camera in the resulting picture, just glaring in annoyance at Dean which makes it even better in Dean’s estimation. The picture whooshes off to Sam and Dean returns the camera with a grin.

“So, I assume you’ll be telling Sam that we both found sexual partners for the evening?” 

“Why?”

“Well, it will help to explain the hickeys,” Cas says with a shrug and Dean’s hand flies to his neck. He doesn’t remember that and if he just sent a picture… “I meant the ones I’m going to give you later.”

“Oh.” Dean blinks at Cas for a second, his mind flashing with visions of whatever Cas might have planned for the rest of the night. “He’s really going to think I’m an asshole then.”

“Would you like me not to-”

“Hell no.”

They bicker and talk about nothing as they finish the nachos, fighting over the last bits of cheese and Dean and Cas both learn that Cas is not a fan of black olives. Donnie comes by to refresh their beers and take the empty plate. He gives a Dean a bright smile that Dean returns immediately out of reflex. That gets Cas’s attention and he squints suspiciously at Donnie as he retreats.

“Have you slept with the bartender?” Cas doesn’t really sound jealous, just curious. Dean for his part manages to not panic too much at the question. Just enough.

“What? No. We…” Dean’s not sure how to explain this without sounding like…well, like him. “He flirts once in a while and I, uh…you know.” Cas remains impassive as he watches Dean flounder. “But I don’t think he’d actually go for anything.”

“If he flirts with you I don’t think he’s strictly heterosexual.”

“No, I mean he’s seen me hook up with too many other people to think I’m worth the trouble _and_ also there’s the whole thing where we’d see each other again and I don’t do that.” Dean realizes how stupid it is to say this stuff to Cas the moment the words leave his mouth. “Wow, I’m really selling myself here, aren’t I?”

“I’ve seen you do far worse things than have sex with other people,” Cas says, probably going for comforting and not quite hitting the mark. “But I do understand that having a regular partner is…novel for you. Recently.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Have you had sex here?”

Dean should have known that was coming. He still manages to hit his knee on the table jumping in surprise. “I…what? No! I mean, almost, once but he…it didn’t work out and…no. I’m a gentleman or some shit.” Dean shuts himself up with a long sip of beer. This isn’t the kind of thing he talks about.

“Would you like to?”

Cas has _got_ to stop asking these sorts of things when Dean’s drinking. He ends up with beer sprayed across the table and dribbling down his chin. Very sexy. “Jesus, Cas… _No_. I mean-” Dean wants to explain but he’s already said it. Cas doesn’t look offended except he’s got that too thoughtful look in his eyes, not the ‘Dean will pay for this later and everyone will be happy’ look, the ‘filing that away to brood about later’ look. And Dean wants to fix that, he really does, but not in a crowded bar where some burly truckers are already giving them looks. “We can go home though,” is all that Dean can offer. “I’m fine to drive, I think.” Dean doesn’t even make a joke about the Continental maybe being better if it was wrecked anyway.

“Alright,” Cas says, brows furrowed as Dean throws some wadded bills from his pocket on the table.

“Your win,” Dean tries to joke and the smile Cas gives him is weak at best.

He should probably talk in that car, because that’s a thing that people do. He turns up the music instead, Journey again, but slower and schmaltzy this time. They get identical texts from Sam alerting them that he and Donna are staking out a Gas-n-Sip two of the possible kitsune victims visited. Dean grunts and assumes that Cas sends back a more articulate response.

The bunker feels extra empty and cold when they get inside, their footsteps echoing through the war room and the library. Dean prepares himself for Cas to keep walking, disappear like usual and leave Dean to have the same fight with himself in his head as usual. Retreading the idiot things he said and thinking back to the years of idiot things he’s done. He doesn’t even realize he’s already started, staring at the warding carved in the floor with such intent that he jumps when Cas touches him.

“I…didn’t mean to…upset you,” Cas starts and the hole Dean’s put himself in digs a bit deeper.

“No, man, it’s not…I ain’t mad at you.” Cas looks unconvinced. “Talking about that stuff-”

“You mean your sexual history.”

“Yeah, that,” Dean grits out. “It’s kinda, I dunno, embarrassing? I’ve done some dumb shit and I don’t want to do that with you.” Cas narrows his eyes at that. “You’re not a bathroom or back alley hook up, okay? You’re you.”

Cas regards him, and again Dean prepares himself for the guy to nod and just turn around an leave. “I’m still not sure I understand, but I’d like to take you to bed now.”

“You…okay…” Dean stammers, blinking in surprise when Cas takes him by the wrist to guide him when he doesn’t move fast enough. Cas gives another searching look as soon as Dean’s door is closed behind them, intense enough to take Dean’s breath away before Cas kisses him. It’s deep and thorough and possessive as fuck. Dean has no idea what he did to deserve this but he’s going with it. Cas gets onto sucking the promised hickey onto Dean’s neck as the struggle out of their coats and shirts. He wonders if Cas gets off on marking him, especially knowing that everyone will see this one. Dean sure fucking does, so much that his cock is already straining his jean as Cas whips off his belt.

“You prefer this, then?” Cas asks, stepping back for half a second to strip off his faded tee and then helping Dean do the same.

“Of course I fucking prefer this, are you kidding?” Dean scoffs before dragging Cas back to him, licking into his mouth and running his hand over his jaw and into his hair to make the point. Cas hums in pleasure, fumbling at Dean’s fly. They are still wearing far too many clothes.

“I wouldn’t want you to be bored,” Cas remarks, pushing down Dean’s jeans and dipping to lick at his nipple at the same time.

“Cas, you are a lot of things,” Dean says, pausing to groan as Cas dips a hand into Dean’s underwear to stroke his cock. “Fuck…but boring is never gonna be one of ’em.”

Cas seems pleased by that answer, rising to smile at Dean and pull him towards the bed. Dean manages not to trip as he shoves off the last of his clothes.  Cas does the same and then it’s just them in the sheets that are still rumpled from earlier in the day.

“What we got up to this afternoon for example, not boring,” Dean says as he straddles Cas’s thighs and lines up their cocks. Cas’s breath catches and his eyes darkens as Dean takes both of them in hand, swiping his thumb over the sensitive heads and spreading precome down their shafts. Cas moans and tries to buck up as Dean jacks them together but Dean keeps him trapped beneath his weight. The sight of it makes Dean ravenous. He wants to see the hard, pristine planes of Cas’s abs and chest messy with come and marked by his mouth. “Seeing you like this? Not boring.”

Cas’s eyes meet Dean’s, a smile twisting his slack mouth. “I’d like you to fuck me now, Dean.”

Dean bites his lip, just nodding because if he thinks too much about this his brain is going to start smoking out of his ears or something. They make an uncoordinated joint grab for the lube left on the nightstand, bumping heads and swearing, but it ends up with Cas holding it and squeezing a good dollop onto Dean’s fingers. Cas watches Dean attentively as he spreads his legs for him. Dean’s not sure if her feels confident or terrified when he first touches at Cas’s hole. They’ve done this before, kind of. He knows what Cas likes and what he can take. Or he thinks he does. He circles a slick finger around the furled muscle a few times before slipping in and Cas gives a encouraging moan.

“You do this to yourself?” Dean asks, thinking back to Cas talking about experimenting before they started whatever this thing is.

“Yes, but you’re better,” Cas replies, already breathless.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Dean purrs and gets to work in earnest.

Cas is impatient, always is when Dean fingers him and it’s a serious turn on. It’s also kind of fun to make him wait, get him to grunt in frustration when Dean does slow, finally adding another finger only when Cas’s chest is flushed and heaving. Cas lets out a dark, punched out sound the first time Dean hits his prostate, his head lolling back, bearing his neck. That’s Dean’s cue to repay Cas for the hickey he can still feel blazing on his neck. He sucks hard at Cas’s pulse point as he scissors Cas open and adds one more finger.

“Dean, please…” Cas rasps, shuddering as Dean pumps into him. “I want you…”

“I got you.” Dean pulls out and moves away, pushing gently at Cas’s hip to encourage him to turn over. Cas complies without complaint or even a remark on where this position ranks in terms of his research. “Don’t wanna hurt you,” Dean whispers anyway, kissing along Cas’s shoulder. Cas just nods, his eyes unfocused.

Dean kneads Cas’s ass with one hand while he slicks up his cock, getting him relaxed and also because it’s a damn fine ass and he’s going to appreciate it while he’s here. He’s not nervous, or at least he tells himself he shouldn’t be. Especially not after they just did this with roles reversed earlier in the day. And it’s not like it means something. It didn’t before and it doesn’t now. It’s just sex with the guy he’d die for, nothing important.

“Are you waiting for something?” Cas’s voice breaks Dean out of the fog he’d fallen into.

“No, I…shut up, smartass.” Dean shakes off the weirdness and lines up, a hand still braced on Cas’s hip. He sinks into the clenching warmth, smooth as velvet. This is also way better than Dean remembers, and not just cause they’re bare, but because of all those things he doesn’t think about. Didn’t think about. Shit. He’s glad he’s not looking at Cas’s face because he needs to get his head in the game. Moving helps, the friction and the coiled heat around him, the way Cas groans and pants as Dean drives into him. Cas has his elbows on the mattress, hands tangled in the messy sheets, back exposed and it’s beautiful. This whole…thing, it’s beautiful and hot and Dean can’t help but think that he feels more wanted and more like a person with Cas than he has with anyone for a really long time. Fuck, he wants more of him, more contact, though it seems impossible.

He wraps an arm around Cas’s chest, moist with sweat and pulls him up so that his back is flush against Dean’s chest even as his hips pick up a faster rhythm. Cas grabs Dean’s hand, his head falling back against Dean’s shoulder as Dean sucks a fresh mark onto his throat. Cas makes a fantastic noise and Dean knows he’s hitting the right spot. Dean finally takes Cas’s cock in hand, stripping it fast and rough and provoking a long, low groan from Cas. Dean can feel Cas shuddering, tightening as he fucks into him until finally he comes with a gasp, pouring over Dean’s fist. The final squeeze of Cas around his cock sends Dean over the edge too and his mouth unlatches from Cas’s neck as he comes, thighs shaking and hand tight on Cas’s chest.

They manage not to elbow each other or land in any wet spot as the fall onto the mattress, sort of spooned together and panting. Dean is still gonna change the sheets.

“So, uh…what’d you think?” Dean asks after he regains the ability to make words a few minutes later.

“Very enjoyable.” Dean would call him out on the snark, but Cas’s voice has that warm, relaxed quality to it that only edges in after something really good.

“You got a preference yet?”

Cas turns over, his head still pillowed on Dean’s arm, and regards him. “I’m not sure. Both positions have their advantages.”

Dean smirks. “Further research then?”

“Sam did say that research would be the best way to use this time.”

“Wouldn’t want to argue. But shower first.”

“You’re the expert.”

 

They fuck in the shower the next day, actually. Before that they ended up sleeping in Cas’s bed because the sheets are clean and no one wanted to bother with laundry in the middle of the night. Cas’s mattress really is shit, and the room is spare but Dean doesn’t complain. Waking up and not having to worry about sneaking around is too nice. And Cas bending him over under the hot water of the bunker shower is also really nice. Well, up until the point where Dean almost slips and falls on the slippery tiles after coming so hard he sees stars. Cas is compassionate even while laughing afterwards and lets Dean chose the next location. They find out the hard way that there’s really good reason people don’t have sex in kitchens very often and Dean only half jokes that he’ll be happy to make it through defiling the bunker without any scars. Things work out much better on the big table in the library.

They’re both already asleep, overfull from too many enchiladas (Cas asked nicely) and wrapped in sheets that had at least been clean when they got in the bed, when both of their phones ping on the nightstand. Cas grunts in annoyance as Dean fumbles for his phone, blinking at the bright screen when it comes on.

**> >Donna took out the kitsune. Heading home.**

Well, that’s a relief at least. Dean’s not sure if he wants to know or ask right now if was the kid he let go years back.

**< <dude it’s midnight  
<<wait til tomorrow to bail**

Dean’s not just being selfish and buying more time with Cas, it’s seriously too late for Sam to be hitting the road. Unless they ran into trouble. Dean’s about to ask when a fresh message pops up.

**> >Dean?  
>>Why do you have Cas’s phone?**

“Crap,” Dean mutters. It’s not his fault that every phone looks the same, especially in the dark.

<< **mix up**

“Everything okay?” Cas asks sleepily from where he’s sprawled on Dean’s chest.

“Yeah, Sam checked in.”

Cas gives a humph and settles back under Dean’s arm.

**> >Donna’s gonna tag along, wants to see the bunker. She’s hot to trot.**

“Oh for fuck’s…” Dean breathes.

**< <more reason to chill  
<<also wtf**

It’s not that Dean doesn’t like Donna, hell, she’s awesome. But the idea of going from where he is right now to lying to two people. It’s kind of not such a great thought. Dean doesn’t want to think about why that is, because it’s about more than just the sex and the sleeping well.

**> >We’ll leave bright and early. Should be home by mid-afternoon.**

Well that gives him the morning at least for at least one more unhurried session…hopefully with Cas inside him again. No. Definitely.

**< <fine  
<<be safe**

**> >Give Cas his phone back, creeper.**

Dean rolls his eyes and closes out the message app on reflex and gets a glimpse of Cas’s home screen and squints. Behind the icons for too many dumb games and is the fucking picture Dean took on Cas’s phone with him flipping on the camera and the dang nachos. Shit, that makes something really dangerous tighten in Dean’s chest. Something akin to the terrified elation he felt when Cas agreed to stay in the bunker after they cost him his wings, after…everything.

Dean locks the phone and sets it back on the bed side table beside his. He really should bring that other one back in so Cas can have a proper place for his stuff, but that would raise questions…maybe ones Dean might get the balls to answer. But not right now. Right now Cas is curled against him, human and warm and happy. And Dean’s only gonna think about how he’s part ways responsible for that. Because maybe it counts for something.

 

**Madison, Wisconsin**

“So, did you let Dean know we’re on our way?” Donna asks as Sam puts away his phone. She’s as sunny a spring day, even with a kitsune-induced shiner on her cheek and leaves in her hair. “Did you give him a good scare sayin’ we’re comin’ early?”

Sam grins. “I think so. But he’s got good warning to get his pants on.”

“That’s a shame,” Donna sighs and Sam raises an eyebrow at the sheriff. “Just sayin’ it’s not a sight I’d be sad to see.”

Sam shakes his head as Donna gives him a grin that could power a small solar plant. “Hey, get this, he answered _from Cas’s phone_.”

“And that yay-who still thinks he’s being sneaky?” Donna chuckles.

“You see why I need your help?”

“You betcha, this is gonna be loads of fun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Sam knows and part 5 is coming soon where Sam and Donna are going to mess with these two morons and maybe get them to confront some things. Or just have some fun.
> 
> Check out the rest of the series and my page if you like what you read and [come say hi to me on tumblr too](http://ibelieveinthelittletreetopper.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
